User talk:CaptianJack
Welcome! Hi CaptianJack -- we're excited to have The Non-Canon Star Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Please help * Hello! My name is Sompeetalay and I'm an Administrator of Yodapedia, de Dutch Star Wars Wiki. The last months we've had several 'users' who have vandalised our articles and they always changed the same articles over and over again. We did some research and it seemed that fanon info came from this particular Wiki. So I was hoping you could add a disclaimer on this site that the visitors will understand that this info is NOT official and shouldn't be used on other Wiki's. Please contact me if there is something we can do together about this problem, because this is getting more and more annoying. Sorry! --Sompeetalay 14:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Captian Jack I had some stuuf that was preety good on some of the characters in jabba's palace such as Velken Tezeri and Nizuc Bek as well as Sally Greedo, and someone locked and removed it, and I was planning on refining it, and I was wondering if you could put it back up. Thanks, Meme99 Meme99 (talk) 19:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) NVM they are now unlocked. Thanks, Meme99 Meme99 (talk) 19:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Jack, I get the meesage and I have been doing formatting and and such and I will stop using Wookipedia links, it's just that my only real problem is that Rudah keeps removing and locking my work before I finish, even if I say "To be finished by Meme99 tomorrow do not lock or edit until finished" and it really makes it hard to work, because I would love to come up with backstories for obscure characters and when I do I tend to type out and go thru multiple layers of stories, which I revise until I am happy with and am positve that others will be, and it disallows me to finish. If you would ask him to stop that would be great, and I will work on continuity with other article etc. I would really love to be an active part of this wiki and I have some interesting ideas for it. P.S. How do you come up with names for unnamed background characters? Meme99 (talk) 20:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I would use it for other characters but eithe they are locked or the story really only fits for that charater. Also, if you own the server and you are the only one who adds things, why does he get to delete and lock things? Meme99 (talk) 22:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Also on a side note, most of my articles have categories in accordance to "We have developed a pretty strong list of categories, so please add them to any articles or images that you add. Otherwise Ruadh will have to do it." Yet they still get removed, and I follow the other guidlines too. Meme99 (talk) 22:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Your right, it's just that I would love to add story for Jabba's goons as that is one of my favorite aspects of Star Wars. Meme99 (talk) 23:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) From now on I will write them on Mc Word until they are finished and then try to post them. Does that work? Meme99 (talk) 23:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, how should I go about getting them approved though? Meme99 (talk) 19:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) New here Read the rules. About the family guy rule that if it’s too distasteful for Family Guy it doesn’t go on here ie no porn. Does characters wearing diapers count as too extreme for your wiki?--BlueKraid (talk) 17:23, December 20, 2019 (UTC) -As long as the diapers aren't a sexual thing that shouldn't be a problem. It isn’t. You’ll have no problem with me here. Just harmless humour. No worse than Grim adventures or fairly odd parents. --BlueKraid (talk) 23:21, December 20, 2019 (UTC)